


Yours Faithfully

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [27]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 19:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A meal, a play and a show.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours Faithfully

“Sir?” 

“Hmm?” Link murmured, still focused on his phone, both men were relaxed and freshly showered and clothed in t-shirts and jeans. Link’s shoulder had required a dressing, that they had agreed looked very bad-ass, both despite the screaming and because of the screaming that had occurred at the time, but were also relieved it was mostly concealed by his clothes. Both of them smiling every time a glimpse of the white bandage showed.

“Put this on,” Rhett said.

Link looked up and caught the plain leather collar, raising his eyebrow. “Oh?”

“We mostly played by your rules this morning Link. I did notice. In case you think I didn’t. And I think it’s time you did as you were told. Don’t you?” 

Link smiled lazily. “Well, now, I think I was pretty well behaved, all things considered. And I think it’s a little funny that you think it would have gone any other way.” 

“Will you wear it?” asked Rhett not wanting to get into a discussion on who topped earlier.

“Yes, Rhett. I will.” He threw it back to the taller man. “You can even put it on me. I’ll be good for you. But, I’m not gonna be your slave, or your boy.” 

“I don’t want a slave. But I do wanna fuck you again. Eventually. And I want you to do as you’re told. I think I can do better. Can we try that?” 

“Yes, Rhett.” Link breathed out, in what was close to a sigh, Rhett choose to not notice it. “We can try that. It was,” he paused a moment, thinking back on the morning, “sexy. And. Uh. Hot. You did great by the end, honey.” 

“Link?” asked Rhett in a very un Dom voice.

“Hmm?” said Link smiling again. He loved his giant boy.

“I want you. To dance for me. Tonight. Lights, action, the whole deal.”

Link looked over his glasses at the other man sitting at the far end of the couch. 

“Dance for you?’ he repeated raising his eyebrow. It was getting quite a workout. “Is that right?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Any, uh, particular song?” 

“Something….Sexy. One I wouldn’t expect. And….” continued Rhett, gaining some confidence when Link didn’t laugh at him but instead seemed intrigued by the idea, “I want you wearing a suit. And tie. And this collar. And. You can leave the collar on.” 

“Hmm. Ok. I’ll dance for you, Mr McLaughlin. I think you earned that much at least. And I think it’d be fun. Once. But you will owe me. At least one.” he stood and walked slowly towards Rhett, placing his hands on his shoulders as he straddled his lap. “Any other special requests, he whispered as he kissed his ear lowering himself and moving slowly against his crotch, adding quieter still, “Sir?” 

“Oh my gosh…” Rhett licked his lips quickly, feeling any control he might have gained slipping. How could being called Sir make him feel even more submissive? Or was it Link’s demeanor while saying it that was doing it? He didn't really care. All he knew was he was hard as fuck and wanted him. Now. How, was just semantics.

Link leaned back and smiled at him. “You know, I still dominate you when I am pretending I’m not. I think you’re pretty cute, honey. Now, how about you kiss me nice and long so I can get used to the idea of putting on a show for my favourite business partner tonight?” 

“Oh, fuck, Sir. You’re makin’ me wanna...You’re meant to be submitting to me. Not the other way around. Will you please help a guy out?” 

Link laughed into their kiss, holding him close, loving every part of him. “Of course, honey,” he lowered his voice, kissing his temple before adding, “Daddy always gives you what you need.” Smiling as Rhett groaned and moved against him. “Let’s go get some food before I accidentally have you cleaning my boots with that sexy mouth of yours, hmm?” 

“That, uh. Might be best.” 

“I’ll even let you drive, boss.” Link said smiling as they walked towards the front door.

Rhett blushed catching the car keys, muttering his thanks.

Link waited beside the passenger door, Rhett only just realising and moved to open the door for him. Unable to stop himself from still calling him Sir.

Link smiled, his hand resting on Rhett’s arm. “Thank you, honey,” aiming for demur, and ending up appearing seductive instead.

He smiled serenely out the front window at the other man’s reaction as Rhett settled beside him.

“Anything in particular you don’t want to eat today?” Rhett asked as he started the car.

“Anything at all. I will eat it. Promise. No complaining. But,” he looked over at Rhett, “I mean, don’t be an asshole about it. Please.” 

So they sat down to plates of crumbed fish and salad and fries, Rhett eating the tomatoes out of Link’s salad absentmindedly as they talked about the morning's activities, work, and what plans Rhett had in mind for the afternoon. Link occasionally adding olives to Rhett’s plate as well in exchange for a fry, but zero complaints passed his lips.

“If you could choose one thing. To do to me, that you know I would not want you to do, what would it be?” he asked after another olive exchange.

Rhett glanced around the cafe before looking over at his best friend. “Hmm. To be honest, Sir. I find you being in charge really very sexy. And I love being able to just follow and give to you. I don’t really fantasize about the reverse very often at all, which is probably kinda obvious. And only have given any kinda thought since you mentioned you would like it.”

“Aww, we’re perfect for each other, Lil’ spoon.” he said smiling, winking across the table at him as he slid another olive onto Rhett’s plate. 

Rhett smiled as he watched him.

“We kinda are, Sir.” he said seriously, before attempting to answer the original question, “I think, I would like to force you to physically submit to me. For you to seriously fight against me. Similar to this morning, I guess. But. More. Um.” 

“Intense? Violent?”

“Hmm. Yes. Less a verbal battle, more...uh...physical.” 

“Mmm.” Link smiled, chewing thoughtfully. “I have an extensive first aid kit you brought me in case of the apocalypse. I mean, I’m prepared for just about anything.” 

“You still have that?” 

“Of course? What else would I have done with it, Link replied seriously, “The apocalypse hasn’t happened yet.” 

They both smiled at each other, letting the silences linger between the questions and answers, relaxed with one another.

“But, see,” Rhett continued, “I don’t think you would hate that. I think that you’d like it almost as much as I would while you’re...sort of switching. Which incidentally… you kinda suck at.”

“Yeah, you’re likely right about that, and let’s be honest, sweetheart, we’re both pretty bad at it.” 

They both ate in silence a few minutes. Rhett thinking hard for a few minutes of what he might really want to do with Link.

“Ok, I would like to hold you down, you moaning and swearing for me, while I fucked you and…..Jon watched.” 

Link’s eyes flicked up to Rhett’s. “That’s almost definitely never gonna happen,” he said, an edge to his voice that Rhett was expecting.

“You didn’t ask what I wanted to do that you would allow. I’m just answering your question. The idea of fucking you in front of him. Not just that. But holding you down. The sweat, And the swearing, and your need. Yeah, very much a turn on, now I think about it.” 

Link sat back chewing slowly, working very hard on his poker face. The reality would never happen, but the fantasy wasn’t at all horrible. Once he was sure his voice wouldn’t break he murmured, “Hmm. Interesting.” 

Rhett focused on his food, hoping his blush would ease and Link would stop staring at him so intently. He was making it difficult to think beyond the fantasy that was now front and center of all thoughts.

“And, how do you feel about me letting Jon fuck you? Holding you down...well, you’re a big boy. I might need to tie you up if you wouldn’t behave on your own.” 

“I…” Rhett met Link’s gaze with some difficulty, “If that’s what you wanted, I would uh… do that.” 

“Is it Jon, in particular, you wanna have watching me getting fucked? Or any sub would do?” 

“Well, Jon cause I know him, but it’s really more about the power dynamics that makes it fucking hot to me. Another sub seeing you submit for me, to me.” 

“Hmm. You haven’t exactly had me submit to you fully on your own, Rhett. Well….” Link took a sip of his drink, “Aside from the whole begging and screaming your name part.” Both men smiled, laughing quietly. “You can be sure I would fight a fuckload harder if we had an audience.”

“Has he ever topped with you?” 

“No.” 

“Have you wanted him to?” 

“Rhett if I wanted him to, he would have. Exactly as directed. Have you not figured that out yet?” 

Link popped a forkful of food including a cherry tomato in his mouth distracted by Rhett’s stupidity and bit down with reckless abandon. As the taste and texture flooded his mouth he put his cutlery down carefully so as not to make a scene and closed his eyes, chewing carefully. Trying to think of anything but retching in public, a slight smile on his face despite the horror he was experiencing, knowing that Rhett would love this. 

He opened one of his eyes, squinting across the table to see Rhett smiling at him broadly.

“Tomato or olive?” 

He smiled nodding, trying not to laugh. They both knew how this was likely going to go. Rhett momentarily wondered if Link choking and holding back near vomiting would cause him to become aroused. Maybe it could be good test case before filming resumed, assuming Link didn’t actually throw up on the table. He bit his lower lip and kept quiet about his theory, but squirmed a little in his seat remembering how he had sounded around his cock, his body writhing whenever he'd began to choke, but never stopping. Once he got over the initial hurdle, he was very good at doing as he was told.

Rhett blinked to clear his mind and to focus on his best friend struggling across the table from him.

“You’re doing very well, Sir.” he said quietly, shifting back into their normal friendship roles quickly, speaking in a teasingly serious voice, “I can hardly even tell you want to vomit.” 

Link half laughed, half began to almost heave, his body convulsing, but no additional sound effects exiting him, “Oh, golly.” he muttered once his body calmed a little. But the tomato was still in his mouth, and he was beginning to seriously struggle with finding any kind of meditative state, and Rhett was only making it both more difficult, and so much better as was always the case. 

“No! Sir. No.” Rhett put down his own cutlery, in full coach mode, hissing the pep talk across the table, “Now, you are not gonna vomit on your plate. Or mine. Or the floor. You can do it Neal. We’re all counting on you.”

Link began shaking his head smiling still, starting to silently laugh, but trying to hold in his laughter was only making it harder to swallow it and get rid of the taste.

“Come on, Neal! You can do this!” 

He brought his forefinger up to his lips to try help hold it all in as he continued laughing, trying to glare at Rhett to shut up, but the other man was loving it all too much to stop.

A waiter approached to ask how they were finding the meal. Link bent over the table, barely holding it together as his whole body shook with laughter. Rhett smirking broadly.

“Delightful. The uh, black eggs…”

Link hit the table hard with the palm of his hand to get Rhett to shut up causing the waiter to jump, Rhett to laugh even louder and everyone in the establishment to look at them. 

He sat up slowly, half choking due to laughing more than anything else, before he finally managed to swallow around his giggling, holding his hand up in preparation for an apology.

“I’m so sorry, please. He...uh… I was, well, choking. And he was of no help at all. I’m fine now. Thanks for asking.” 

“Dude! You just ate a tomato and you didn’t spit it at me. or vomit it on the floor!” said Rhett enthusiastically. “I’m so proud of you man, the team are proud, your mama will be proud....” 

“Oh, shut up, Rhett! For goodness sake,” he looked up at the waiter, tears in his eyes, “I am sorry. I hope we, uh. I, um. Didn’t cause a scene. If it’s any consolation, it..ah.... coulda been a lot worse.” he cleared his throat again. “Food. Fabulous. Thank you. Really. Very...delightful.” he took his napkin and dabbed at the corner of his mouth in homage to the episode Rhett had been referring to.

“Can’t take him anywhere,” added Rhett smiling.

The waiter made her way to another table after making sure Link wasn’t in fact at risk of choking again, and that they were going to behave for the remainder of their meal.

“Well that was a bit of excitement.” said Rhett smiling still.

“Didn’t complain,” added Link, winking at him, studying his fork carefully before putting it in his mouth. He wouldn’t make that mistake again today.

Some time later Link signalled and pulled into traffic smoothly after their meal, deciding he had had about enough of Rhett being in charge, at least while driving. He should probably give him a chance elsewhere. He glanced over at the passenger seat, observing Rhett’s quiet mood.

“You ok big man?” 

“Yeah,” he looked over thoughtfully, ready to start playing again. “I want you.” 

“Too bad.” replied Link attempting to be stern rather than amused.

Rhett’s eyebrow rose as he studied the other man’s face. “Is that right?” 

“That’s what I said.” said Link.

Rhett was quiet, looking out the window. Neither of those words were yellow or red. He smiled at the families walking down the pavement, heading to parks and stores he supposed. He took a deep steadying breath.

“Do you ever wonder how your life became so outside of…” he gestured vaguely at the normalcy around them. 

“Nope. I wonder how all of them survive being so inside of….” Link gestured in a similar fashion. “I’m not hurting anyone. Only you, when you beg me or misbehave.” he smiled quickly. “And I trust you in ways I have never had to or wanted to trust anyone else. And I guess vice versa considering some of the situations you end up in, ya poor thing.” 

“I really do want you, Sir.” 

“Hmm. I believe you. But, that really is too bad. I have other things I want to get done this afternoon. And I have a call I need to make.” 

“Oh?” That part sounded genuine.

“Ah huh. Need to know basis Rhett. You don’t.”

“I still have,” he glanced at his watch, “Six hours, Sir.” 

“You’ll need them. But, I wanna go to my house. Is that alright?” 

“Sure. If you like. But, I’m not sure you need the home field advantage.” 

“You’re right. I don’t.” 

He pulled into the garage, getting out of the car as the door was still rattling closed behind them and walked around the front, opening the connecting door and made his way down to the kitchen, dropping his keys and wallet in the wooden bowl he used when entering from the garage. It had been a gift from Rhett to be used as a cereal bowl, but it had leaked too much and besides he had decided he liked it much better on display all the time.

He could feel Rhett’s presence behind him quietly following. He opened the fridge and grabbed a beer, handing one over his shoulder to Rhett and taking another for himself.

“Do you think this is a good idea?” 

Link had a zero alcohol policy whenever they were playing outside of anything they now considered ‘normal’. 

“I think one beer is ok. But, don’t drink it if you would rather not. I promise I won’t take advantage of you regardless.” he took a slow drink of his own and placed the bottle carefully on the counter. Unconsciously shifting another few inches from the edge. He was never able to place any drink on the counter in his kitchen without thinking of them fucking on the floor in a pool of milk. 

He smiled at the memory and turned to Rhett, looking up at him. Even after all these years he was still sometimes surprised at the size of him. “Fuck, you’re tall,” he said smiling.

“Shit, you’re small.” Rhett said smirking, standing closer to him to increase the effect.

“Oh, dang it, Rhett. You’re so fucking big and hot. Just take me, now.”

“Really?” 

“No,” he grinned. “But, you are hot. And…” his eyes flicked south, smirking before looking back up at him, “big.” 

Rhett put his beer down, hard on the counter, taking a step towards Link, who stepped back with him.

“You sure about that no, Link?” 

“No,” he said smiling a little. “I might be open to, uh, some very firm encouragement. Very. Firm.” 

“I don’t wanna be lame, but, can I kiss you first? Just, hug you and kiss you a minute. I’m not tryin’ to trick you, I promise. Or to be a giant wimp. But...I’m kinda thinking things could get a lot full on shortly.” 

Link smiled and stepped into his arms, kissing him slowly. “Love you, baby.” 

“Love you too, Link.” 

“Thank you for taking me out to lunch. It was nice.” 

“You’re very welcome, Sir. You now owe me five hundred and twenty-eight dollars, including tips.” 

Link laughed against him, “I’ll give you a fucking tip.”

Rhett looked down at him. “Oh?” 

“Don’t call the man you are trying to dominate, Sir.” 

He kissed him slowly again and pulled Rhett’s t-shirt over his head, dropping it on the nearest surface, letting his hands move over his bare skin, loving the feel of him. “Here’s another free one. Don’t let him undress you either.”

“Oh?” smiled Rhett, remaining passive in front of Link as the other man began unfastening his jeans. “How about,” He grabbed Link suddenly and spun him in his arms, pushing him firmly against the counter, bending him over it, holding him by his neck against the granite. “You don’t half undress the guy who wants to fuck you.”

“Oh. Right,” mumbled Link against the counter.

“Undo your jeans,” he growled in Link’s ear, causing the other man to smile and stop breathing momentarily. Rhett sure had a certain appeal when he was being rough and demanding. 

Rhett smiled as Link’s hand began dropping to his jeans before the elbow came out of nowhere, hitting him hard in his stomach, causing him to release Link in surprise more than anything else, Link slid along the counter and around the other side, trying to get some distance between himself and Rhett. Knowing that in almost all ways Rhett had the advantage over him.

“You should take off your glasses Link. I don’t want them gettin’ broken.” the other man said as he started walking after him.

“You should do up your pants, I don’t want you lookin’ silly. You’re not getting laid today, Boy.” 

Both men grinned at each other, Rhett lunging at him suddenly, Link ducking into the dining room and moving around the large table, swallowing the squeal that had nearly snuck out. Walking slowly along the far side, his hand running along the surface.

“The number of times I have had you on this table.” he said softly, looking across at Rhett.

Rhett swallowed visibly watching Link’s hand trail along the surface. Remembering Link’s hands on his body. His mouth. The last time when he had fucked him harder than he thought possible as Rhett had continued pissing himself. His eyes unconsciously moving to exactly where he had been, before looking back across at Link, who was watching him closely, smiling. 

“Hmm, I remember that too, Rhett. You were such a good, good boy for me.” 

“Oh, fuck, Link,” he half moaned.

He smiled again. Seeing the passion in Rhett’s eyes, which was both to his advantage and against it. The more turned on he became, the more aggressive he was likely to be to get what he wanted. But, psychologically, Link had him right now. He knew if he suggested Rhett do something for him, he would. And likely thank him for it. But right now, Link wanted his aggression, he wanted to be taken and to be made to submit. Again.

They slowly circled the table, reminiscent of their childhood, Rhett changing direction when he saw Link getting close to the only exit from the room. Link knowing he could move faster than the other man and the space was too small for him to catch up immediately. But, he had to think where he was aiming for. And the dining room was the best place for him while he thought about it 

“Sure you wouldn’t rather I tie you here?” he asked his voice low.

“Why not both?” asked Rhett, holding his composure.

Link smiled quickly. “Hmm. Good point. Can I...uh book you in later in the week?” 

“Why don’t you come here and let me take off your shirt,” Rhett asked, ignoring Link’s question.

“Why don’t you make me?” 

“Fine,” Rhett growled.

He moved around the table fast, cutting back, only just missing Link’s arm as Link shot out the door, crashing into the hall wall before turning into the living room, hearing Rhett close behind so he continued out the double doors into the backyard, jumping off the verandah to the lawn beneath.

“Dammit,” he knew he was kinda screwed. Rhett would catch him in a matter of moments out here. His arm span was almost the entire width of the back yard area. Well, not quite, but close enough for this to be a dumb decision. The only redeeming factor was the fact he couldn’t actually fuck him out there. It was fenced, but private was not a word Link would use to describe it, and unlike himself, Rhett had some aversion to public displays of sex.

Rhett slowly walked across the deck looking down at Link, his hands clasped behind his back, smiling down at the other man.

“You know you’re fucked don’t ya?” 

“I’ll scream,” said Link, looking up him. His heart racing.

Rhett stopped a minute, tilting his head slightly. “Really?” 

“No. Not out here. But, you fuck me good and hard enough I might later.” he replied with a wink.

“Christ, Link. Fuck that’s hot.’ 

“Yeah.... Now. You gonna come try get some of this or you gonna piss away more of the little time you got left?” 

Rhett stepped off the decking as if it was virtually level with the ground, ignoring the three stairs, and walked slowly towards Link. Expecting him to run away, or try to. 

“The best defence is offense, “ said Link as he suddenly ran at the other man. Tackling him low, bringing them both to the ground. Wrestling to stay on top, managing to pin Rhett's arms to his sides with his knees on his upper arms, his weight heavy on his biceps, knowing that it would hurt and hopefully immobilise him for a little while at least.

Rhett lay looking up at him, smirking. He didn't want to flip him over his head with the deck in the way but he was confident he could easily get Link off him when he was ready. 

“Now what, Link? You gonna stay like this all day?” 

“Um, maybe.”

Rhett rolled to the left quickly, partially dislodging Link, but the other man grabbed at him trying to make sure he kept the top position. Rhett's arms folded around his waist once he was still again, pushing Link down his body slightly as if he weighed nothing at all, grinding his erection against Link's ass.

“I want you, baby.” he said, his voice unnerving Link more than he would ever admit.

“Fuck, you feel good, Rhett.” he said quietly, moving against him before adding, “But I’m nobody’s fucking baby,” again grabbing for his wrists and holding his hands above his head.

Rhett raised his head and bit at Link’s torso, barely grazing the skin but startling the other man enough for him to let go as he flinched away.

Rhett rolled them both, finally gaining the upper hand, Link’s legs either side of his waist.

“Oh.” 

“Mmm.” he lowered his head kissing his neck gently, along his jawline, their lips brushing against one another. 

Link’s arms moved around his shoulders, pulling him closer to him, kissing him passionately all thoughts of escape momentarily forgotten.

“Why, Link? Why won’t you be my baby?” 

“Pick something else.” 

“Hmm....Honey?

“Tolerable.” 

“Dom?”

“Formal.” 

“Sir?”

“As it should be.” 

He kissed him slowly again, moving against him, feeling Link’s arousal rubbing against his own.

“Mmmm. Daddy?” he half asked, half murmured gazing down at Link.

Link smiled lovingly, pulling him into another kiss. “Mmm, my good boy.”

“What’s wrong with baby?”

“You’re my baby. I look after you. Not the other way around.” 

“Don’t I take care of my Daddy?”

Link smiled again. “Yeah, honey you do.” 

“Hmm. We’ll revisit this. I need a term of endearment you don’t wanna smack me for saying” 

“I’m open to suggestions,” he deadpanned.

They both looked at each other before laughing loudly.

“Yeah, sure you are, Linkster.” He kissed him again. “Sure you are. Now, I’m gonna let you up, but only so we can go inside away from prying eyes, ok?” 

“Yes, Rhett.” he said softly as he smiled up at him. Eyebrow and lips twitching.

Rhett rolled his eyes knowing the chase would be back on. “Ok. Link. I’ll give you till twenty.” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, ya frickin two year old.” 

“Watch it!” 

“Or what?” 

“I’ll have you over my knee in less than a minute.” 

“Oh, gosh.” 

“For fuck sake, Rhett. Switching isn't meant to be every thirty seconds.”

“I can't help it... You're so… And I'm…..I guess I'll uh, stop...uh. But….will you tomorrow?”

Both men laughed as Link jogged up the stairs and inside. Rhett counting loudly, covering his eyes comically. Link used the time to quickly move the coffee table out of the way and shift the TV and cabinet it sat on back against the wall, grabbing his beer from the kitchen and then he waited for the two seconds he had left, trying to appear cool calm and collected.

Rhett entered the room very surprised to see Link standing passively waiting for him.

“You give up?” he asked as the closed the door behind him.

“Mmm. It’s been fun running around, but, well. I’m getting old. And, I was wondering if you might like it if I stayed in one place.” 

“Well, I have caught you a number of times, Link. If your backyard was more private, I am pretty sure I’d be fucking you about now, don’t you?” 

Link smiled again. “Yes, that’s ah...a fair assumption.”

“You have a particular request?”

Link smiled. Looking up at Rhett over his glasses. “I uh, have to admit, Rhett, that you have certain, um, qualities? I find hard to resist submitting to.” 

“Oh?” 

“I want you to be as rough as you can be with me. I want you to force me to submit.” 

Rhett walked slowly further into the room, closer to the other man, smiling a little.

“Any limits I need to be aware of, aside from those covered by the forms you gave me?” 

“Don’t um, hit my face. Or break any limbs.” Link tilted his head. “Or my TV if we can help it.” 

“But, you don’t mind if I hit you other places?” 

“I want you to do whatever you want to do. Whatever you need to do for me to submit.” 

Rhett nodded slowly, watching Link closely. “No broken bones?” 

“Ideally. And I promise I won’t punch your face. We have filming. And no purposeful shots to the genitals, because I’m a gentleman. And uh… Yellow. Red. You will listen for those words, no matter what is going on, because I am not sure how scary you can be.” 

“Yes, and you will?” 

“Of course, baby.” 

“I want you so bad, Link.” 

“Show me.”

“You still gonna dance for me later?” 

“Ah huh.” 

“Hmm,” he said slowly, “Well I want you to be able to move. So… I better be a little gentle.” 

He took two fast steps, effectively crossing the room to Link, his hand closing around the other man’s neck before Link had a chance to even register he was going to move, having been distracted by his meandering conversation.

He swallowed hard, feeling his large hand tight around his throat, his own closing around Rhett’s wrist, tilting his head back offering himself to the other man, after the initial shock. Stopping himself from saying yellow. Rhett smiled and leaned down to kiss him deeply, walking them back towards the nearest wall, his hand remaining firmly in place, cutting off Link’s ability to breathe very easily or talk. But, Link relaxed against the wall, the only tension in his body his hand around Rhett’s wrist, helping to keep himself upright as he walked and to know where he was. 

He kissed him back hard, moaning with him, waiting, but also loving the kiss, the presence of him intoxicating as always. Rhett’s free hand moved over his stomach and chest beneath his shirt. Link pressing his body against his hand. He placed his beer unseeing on the bookcase beside them, his hand moving across the front of Rhett’s jeans. Moaning at how hard Rhett already was. A combination of their wrestling outside and the promise of what was to come. He was so fucking hot like this. But he couldn’t give in at the first contact.

“Can…” he started, coughing a little.

Rhett released him as Link expected, Link taking his chance and pushing against him as hard as he could, Rhett off balance against the smaller man almost fell backwards, taking a couple of stumbling steps.

Link slipped out from between Rhett and the wall as fast as he could and started trying to get back to the middle of the room, knowing he was disadvantaged against anything else.

Rhett grabbed him roughly and threw him to the ground as he turned, off balance himself, being a lot rougher than he intended.

“Fuck!” Link muttered as he hit the ground, his hands cushioning the fall some, rolling to his back to look up at Rhett. His eyes bright and intense, wanting Rhett to be almost on him already.

“Shit! I didn’t…” 

Link scrambled back to his feet, straightening his glasses while Rhett stood motionless from guilt and concern. He rolled his eyes again, before walking up to Rhett fast shoving him hard against the wall.

“Ok, big man. Here’s the deal, because you’re being a baby. If I can pin you anywhere to the count of three, or have you submit to me verbally, the switch is done. And I will fuck you however and wherever I want. Right now. As often as I want. You have another, what? Four hours? Five? To make me surrender and to stop me from making you submit to me. Do you agree?” 

“Link…” he started.

“I have told you my limits, Rhett. I want you to be rough with me. Really rough. And if you can’t, I’m more than happy to show you how. So, do you agree?” 

“I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

“Then you’re gonna lose, and I’m gonna love hurting you in an oh so so good way. Now. You come take what you want, or I will. Because, now I’m fucked off because ironically, I am almost begging you for fuck sake and I would really love to give you a few lessons on how it’s done right.”

“On how it’s done?” Rhett asked. His own mood shifting. Link internally smiled. Rhett liked to be knowledgeable about all things. Hated when Link implied he knew more, or was better than him at something, whether it was true or not.

“I don’t think you know how to dominate me, Rhett. Or you would have done it,” he continued.

“Maybe I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“Rubbish. It can’t be rough without a little pain.” 

“It's not rubbish. It’s true.” 

“Do I need to show you how, baby?”

Rhett charged at him, moving insanely fast for such a big man, but Link was expecting it this time and ducked under his swinging arm.

“Fuck you, man,” Rhett growled as he stopped quickly and turned.

“So you keep saying, Rhett. But…”

He crashed into him, dragging them both to the couch and then the floor as Link struggled to gain the upper hand. Which he maintained for all of two seconds, before Rhett rolled them both again easily.

Their mouths crashing together, hands everywhere at once. 

“Yeah, honey. Just like that,” he growled against him.

“Shut up. Link. I am not doing this for you. I am gonna take what I want. You are gonna do as you’re fucking told and if you happen to like it, good for you.” 

“Hmm. Manly.”

His arms again pinned roughly above his head.

“You’re really fucking me off.” 

“I know...I’m hoping that’ll make it hurt really good for me shortly.” 

“Maybe I will just get up and leave.”

They both lay on the floor next to the couch, breathing heavily, Rhett’s body pinning Link in place easily. Both silent for a moment as Rhett’s words hung in the air, his expression stern and fucked off.

“No, Rhett.” Link blurted, “Don’t. Please, I...” 

Rhett smiled slowly. “Uh huh…” he said leaning down to kiss his neck.

“Dammit,” said Link, smiling a little too, “I thought…. I’d gone too far.” 

“Uh….huh….. You really want me, don’t ya, Neal.” 

“Hmm. It seems so.”

“Take off your pants.”

“If I say no?” 

“I will force you to.”

Link looked at him steadily, before shaking his head slowly mouthing, “No.” 

Rhett held both of Link’s in one of his hands and pushed his t-shirt up roughly, licking and then sucking on his left nipple.

“Oh.” 

“Will you take off your pants?”

“Mmm.” Link moved beneath him, deciding this didn’t feel so bad. “Nah uh.” 

“I’m going to let go of your hands so you can do as you were told.” said Rhett quietly.

Link remained still and waited. Yelping and groaning in surprise, arousal and pain when Rhett began biting down. Fairly gently to begin with, his tongue still moving across him as his teeth held him. Slowly increasing the pressure as Link still didn’t do as directed.

His hands moving instead to Rhett’s hair, groaning beneath him, holding him hard against his chest.

“Oh fuck, Rhett,” he moaned loudly in the room. “Oh, gosh, that’s…. ow...shit, shit...wait wait, wooooah, buddy…” his hands dropped to his pants and he undid them as fast as he could, pushing them down his thighs as far as he could reach. “Yeah, yeah, Rhett! Pants down... I….oh, gosh….ooooh, that’s so good.” 

Once he had done what he could Rhett began easing off again, licking and sucking gently, murmuring against his skin, causing Link to moan loudly, his hands again in Rhett’s hair and over the back of his neck.

“Mmm. Good Link. I really hope I don’t have to do that too many times.” 

Link had mixed feelings about it. “Uh, Will you kiss me?”

“Very good for asking.” 

Link’s eyes narrowed slightly, but then they were kissing and it was passionate and primal and all playing around had stopped. His nipple was hurting still from Rhett’s teeth, but it hurt so good. He realised he was trying to move against Rhett as he felt Rhett move away a little.

“Uh uh.” 

“Rhett?”

“No more, Link. I give the orders now. Yellow and Red, yeah?” 

Link swallowed and nodded. “Yes. Rhett. Yellow and Red.” 

“From now on unless it’s my name, or please or fuck yes, I do not want to hear another word.” 

Link lay passively, searching Rhett’s face. Seeing he could unravel him again with some effort if he chose, instead, he nodded slowly and mouthed, “Please, Rhett.”

His jeans and underwear were suddenly yanked the rest of the way off of his legs.

“Take off your t-shirt.” 

Link didn’t hesitate, this time, figuring he could probably push again later if he wanted to. He pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it out of their way.

“Touch yourself.” Rhett’s voice sounding very different from his best friends.

Link’s hand closed around his erection, his eyes firmly on Rhett’s, barely shifting at all at the touch of his own hand, stroking slowly as Rhett watched him.

“How’s that feel?” Rhett asked more gently.

“Fuck, yeah, good. Nice.” 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” 

“Please.” his eyes steady, not wanting Rhett to lose his momentum now he was on a roll.

“You're gonna get on your knees, and bend over the couch. Right there.” 

His eyes slipped sideways to where he was indicating, and back to Rhett’s face. “Yes, Rhett.” 

“You’re gonna fuck yourself for me. Do you remember that recording you sent me?” 

He paused a moment, realising where this was likely headed and had to stop himself from moaning aloud.

“Yes.” he said quietly.

“You fucked yourself, imagining me behind you, fucking you, talking shit to you. Do you remember?”

“Yes, Rhett. Please…” and he wasn’t too sure if he was saying please let me start now, or please don’t make me do this. Either way, he lay undecided.

“Talking down to you? Telling you how much you like it? Getting fucked by me like that? Wanting it good and hard. Telling you how much of a slut you are for my cock.” he paused until Link’s moaning quietened down again, “So, Link. You told me exactly what you want and need from me. So move! I’ll give it to you, baby. Give you what we both know you want, and always have. Get on your fucking knees and don’t stop touching your cock.” 

Link started sitting up, turning to get on his knees, his hand pausing but not leaving his dick, grabbing a cushion from the other seat to raise himself slightly, rather than for comfort and he tried to decide if he could get past him, or pin him to anything until the count of three. He looked up into his eyes. Hard now, no way was he going to be swayed from this by a glance anymore.

“Rhett, I…” he started, more to see what would happen. 

He was shoved roughly over the couch. His head held painfully against the seat, Rhett leaning over him to make sure his mouth and nose was clear and he was able to breathe.

“Hand!” his voice harsh.

Link dragged his hand out from beneath his stomach where it had become trapped, the other still around his cock loosely and offered it to the other man, moaning quietly.

“Good, Link.” 

He felt the cool lube being applied to his hand, Rhett’s own rubbing it over his fingers, leaning again but this time to kiss his neck and then the bandaged area causing Link to flinch and moan louder.

“You need two or three fingers prepared for you.” 

“Oh, fuck, Rhett.” Link groaned against the couch. “Two. Please. Uh, three. I want you, so bad.” 

“I know you do. You like getting fucked.” He undid his own pants, stroking himself slowly, loving how Link looked right now. “Now, show me how you fucked yourself thinkin’ about my big dick.” 

Link closed his eyes, his hand moving over his cock slowly, he pushed first one and then two fingers in his ass, twisting his hand as he did, moaning loudly against the couch, Rhett’s hand still firmly holding him down.

“Fuck, Rhett.” 

“You look really good fucking yourself like this, Link. Now I know why you love me doing it.”

“Yeah, I do.” 

‘You still stroking that big cock of yours,” 

“Yes,” he moaned again, trying to see Rhett, but he was kneeling on the wrong side for Link to meet his eyes, which he suspected was on purpose.

“Baby....” 

“Quiet, Link. I told you what you are allowed to say. Otherwise. Shut-up.” 

“It’s good. Rhett. Good.” 

“Hmm, good boy.” 

He felt Link try to sit up, pressing hard against Rhett’s hand, but his own hands didn’t stop pleasuring himself.

“Is that ok for now, Link? Can I say that, or would your rather I call you baby?” 

“Fuck off, Rhett.” Link mumbled with no real conviction behind the words.

“No, but you can stop fucking yourself now. I think you’re ready. Are you ready for me, baby?” 

“I swear to fuck.” 

“Stop it, Link. You ready or not.” 

Rhett’s hand still hard on his head, pushing him into the couch, his own hand tightening over his cock, feeling himself dripping all over the place, glad he had hardwood floors, forgetting that they were covered by the cushion he was kneeling on.

“Yes, Rhett. I’m ready.” 

“Ask.” 

Rhett waited, feeling Link tense in furious anger beneath him a good while until his body relaxed again as Rhett reminded him of how hot he had sounded thinking of being fucked by him, that it was ok to want this once in awhile, and regardless, he was going to fuck him. Now or now with more lube, those were his only options. Link smirked a little at that, nodding as best he could.

“Ask,” Rhett said again, rubbing himself against Link’s ass.

“Please.” Link said quietly. He cleared his throat, his free hand beside his head on the couch, his other stroking himself slowly. not wanting to come before Rhett started. “Please, Rhett. Fuck me, ok? Will you?” 

“Of course, honey.” 

Link growled, clenching his fist, furious at Rhett’s smartass attitude for all of half a second until all thought was gone and all there was was Rhett sliding steadily and easily inside him. Both of their moans merging in the room.

“Ah, fuck. Fuck….oh…..” 

“Good, Link. Oh, so good. You’re so fucking hot, Sir. I love this. Love knowing what you feel when you fuck me.”

“Oh, shut up, Rhett. Just...fuck me. Baby.” Link’s moans were edged with pain as Rhett’s hand moved from just holding him against the couch to pulling his hair hard, hard enough he had to raise his torso off the couch, his back coming to rest against the other man’s hot chest. Both men sweating already from the wrestling and fighting earlier.

“Stop, giving, me, fucking, orders,” he growled in Link’s ear as he continued rocking into him. Link’s free hand holding onto Rhett's to help keep himself moving back against him.

“Oh, my jesus.” Link had to stop stroking a moment to prevent himself from coming. He felt himself mentally and physically shifting, leaning back into him, relaxing against him, wanting Rhett to use him however he wanted.

Rhett’s other hand closing around his throat again, his forearm across his chest, helping to hold him in place as he fucked into him slowly.

“How’s that feel, huh Link?” 

“Oh, gosh, Rhett...so good.”

“Now how many lessons do you think your boy needs now?” 

“You’re, ah...good, Rhett. Just, ah… oh god… need a little more practice, maybe?”

“There’s only one way I’d be getting that now isn’t there?” 

“Mmm. Yeah.” his mind completely filled with Rhett and how he felt inside him, behind him, against the length of him. 

“Think you might be alright with that?” 

“Let’s ah, get through this first huh?” he managed to say.

“I bet you’d love a cock in your mouth right now too, wouldn’t you?” 

He nodded slowly. “Yeah, yeah I would.” 

“How about my fingers? That ok?” 

“Mmm. Yes, Rhett. Please.” moaning loudly around them, as Rhett fucked his mouth slowly with his hand.

“You like getting fucked like this don’t you? Having that tight ass of yours filled with a dick?” 

“Mmmm.” 

“You gonna come while I fuck you, Link?” 

“Yeah.” he said, releasing Rhett’s fingers for a moment to speak before sucking them hard again.

“Will you think about this later. Your body pinned against mine, my dick moving oh so deep in your ass.” 

“Yeah, baby... Yeah.” 

“Thinking about your hand stroking your cock for me while I just about strangle you, growling in your ear, how much a slut you are for my dick.” 

“Ah huh… Yeah…. Rhett. don’t uh. Leave… marks.”

“Then don’t fucking struggle.” 

“No, Rhett. I...oh...gosh... I won’t. Oh baby, please don’t stop.”

“I’m not gonna stop, Link. I wanna see you come all over your couch. Will you do that for me, Sir?” 

“Oh, fuck, Rhett. Now?” 

“Yeah, baby, right now.” he said, this thumb brushing over the nipple he had bitten earlier.

“Oh, fuck…” Rhett holding him harder to him as Link began coming, wave after wave over the couch, his stomach, his hand, the floor and even more on the couch, his body trembling against Rhett, and around his cock. 

Rhett waited as he started coming down, pushed him back onto the couch, holding him down with his shoulder into the mess he’d just made and fucked into him as hard and fast as he could.

“You wanna get fucked Link?” 

“Ah….FUCK….Rhett. Yeah. Yeah. Take what ya want.” 

“I want your ass, for as long as I feel like it. You gonna give it to me baby?” 

“Oh, yeah, honey. Yes. Fuck me baby. Hard as you want. I...oh…… I...it’s so good, baby..” 

“You want me to come in your ass or over that pretty face of yours.” 

“Whatever you want, Rhett,”

“How many years, Link? Have you thought about this?” 

“Always, Rhett. Please….please…..” 

Rhett’s hands held him firmly at his shoulders keeping him in place as he fucked hard into him, both men breathing heavily, moaning each other's names as Rhett came hard inside him, swearing and cursing himself for not holding off, while Link pushed back on him, again and again until he collapsed against him.

“So fucking good, Rhett. So, so good. Exactly what I needed, honey. So fucking good to me.” Link muttered into the couch. Rhett’s body pinning him down, his cock still buried inside him.

“You know…” 

“Yeah, baby. I know” holding his breath, waiting for it.

“I’m dead.”

Link moaned softly, smiling and moving his ass back into Rhett again, “I knew you had it in ya, baby. I love you.” 

“It was you who had it in you, Charles. Now, don’t spoil my good mood. I got a few hours left.” 

Link smirked against the couch, speaking as clearly as he could while being squashed under Rhett’s body, “Despite the water shortage, I really am gonna need another shower.” 

“Your couch could do with a hose down as well.” Rhett murmured, kissing his back gently.

They spent the next few hours tidying up each other and the house, eating a nice meal and generally chilling out, regaining some energy. Link was still required to dance of Rhett, and the nervous energy both had was starting to make them unable to focus on anything else.

“How about, I go get ready. You, uh….I would like you sitting on one of my dining room chairs...in the lounge though. So I can move around you. Be sexy for you.” said Link smiling as sweetly as he could manage, kissing Rhett slowly.

“Sure.” Rhett moved a chair into the lounge, moving the rest of the furniture mostly out the way.

Link stood leaning in the doorway looking over his stage.

“Hmm,” he moved the solid wooden coffee table a short distance from the chair, sitting in the chair briefly. Legs slightly parted surveying the room. “Hmm.” 

He got up and stood at the other end of the coffee table, walking around it and standing in front of it. Hmming to himself again.

“You done this before, Link?” 

“Not exactly. I know what I like. I assume, you might like it too.” 

“You’re taking this all pretty seriously. I just would like you to dance a little for me. Maybe take off some clothes. Not...all….just…” 

“Hmm, I’ll see how I feel in that regard. I know what you want. If I’m gonna do it, I wanna it right. For you. Ok?”

Rhett smiled, kissing him gently. “Of course.” 

“Can I get you a beer?” Link asked on his way to the kitchen.

“Sure.” 

Link dressed slowly in front of his bedroom mirror, listening to the song he had in mind using his headphones as he pulled the waistcoat over his black shirt and tie, smiling at his reflection, pushing his hair back off his forehead, letting it fall as it would before putting the hat in place, finally slipping the jacket on. The weight of it against the dressing mildly distracting. The bite on his shoulder would be there for a long while yet and the various aches and bruises wouldn’t be any hurdle for his plans tonight. He looked hard at his face, deciding if he should have shaved, and figured a couple of days growth was just fine. 

He took a couple of steps back to take in the whole picture and decided that Rhett would like it. The pants, jacket and waistcoat matching pin stripes, a matt black shirt and black tie. Dress shoes instead of his normal boots. He was certain Rhett would love the reverse as well, regardless of where Link chose to stop. He started the song again, listening to it closely, knowing it was almost the last song on earth Rhett would ever think he would dance to. But he liked the beat, and the lyrics and the imagery, regardless of the implied blasphemy. And it was suitably non-submissive to be amusing to Link.

He loved the thought of Rhett sitting watching him passively, believing he was in control, but he would realise in this if not in the other things they had done, that here Link’s apparently submissive role actually had all of the power. As it usually always really was for Rhett if he was paying attention. But he was normally too busy wanting to be spanked or fucked to care about the semantics of who was really in charge. 

Link smiled again, adjusting his tie and swapping his glasses. He liked the black frames, and the persona he could adopt with them. He tilted the hat a little further. He grabbed the collar and leash and the crop and, sent the song to his stereo system, winking at his reflection before walking to the living room.

Rhett dimmed the lights a little before sitting down feeling nervous and excited and already hard. He was wearing relaxed black jeans, a black shirt and had trimmed his beard for the occasion. Wanting to look good, but not outshine the star of the evening. He wasn’t sure if he could. They had debated it rather heatedly earlier over dinner. Agreeing to disagree for now.

Link entered the room, the crop in one hand, the collar in the other. He handed the collar to Rhett somewhat ceremoniously.

“Soon, Rhett. Ok?” 

“Sure.” he murmured, placing the collar and leash beneath his chair for now, “Fuck you look good.” 

Link smirked at him. “I know, baby,” He leaned down and kissed him softly. “Just for you. Are you ready?” 

“I think so, yeah. Are you?”

“Oh, I’ve been looking forward to this all afternoon, honey.”

_Reach out and touch faith_ blasted through the room as Link began to move slowly, bringing a broad smile to Rhett’s face. 

The crop came to rest beneath Rhett’s chin, raising his gaze from Link’s hips to his eyes.

“Guessing no interpretive dance right now?” he said as he stepped closer to Rhett’s chair. His eyes flicking to his erection. Rhett shook his head, his eyes dropping again to watch Link’s hips moving.

He stepped back, and onto the coffee table, leaving to crop that the edge of his “stage” grinning down at Rhett as he continued to move, both seductively and theatrically. He had a message to send.

_Your own._

_Personal._

_Jesus._

The way he was moving was all kinds of sin and Rhett was finding it hard to know where to look, so he didn’t miss out on something else. Link threw his hat down to Rhett, his hands moving down his torso, over his jacket as his hips and body moved.

_someone to hear your prayers, someone who cares._

Rhett's eyes travelled over Link’s body, following his hands, as his jacket slipped from his shoulders and was thrown onto the couch. 

Link was taking this pretty seriously. Rhett had thought he would goof around a little and make fun of Rhett wanting this from him. But so far, he was sex on legs and Rhett was having a hard time not touching himself as he watched.

_Your own_

_personal_

He couldn’t stop the moan, knowing the lyrics quite well.

_jesus,_

Link began undoing the buttons on his waistcoat, moving in time with the song,

_someone to hear your prayers, someone who’s there._

“Oh, Daddy.” Rhett murmured, again aloud, Link smiling. 

“That’s right, Baby,” replied Link, as he smiled and stepped from the coffee table, walking towards Rhett, causing the other man’s breathing to stop.

He loosened his tie but removed neither just yet.

He walked around him slowly, his hand trailing over his shoulders, as he circled him, Rhett looking up and watching his face, smiling down at him. He let his tie hang completely loose, straddling Rhett’s thighs. His body close to Rhett’s chest as he moved, but not sitting on his lap just yet. His hands moving to the buttons on his shirt. Undoing each one slowly, bending and whispering in Rhett’s ear.

“You can touch yourself if you like, Baby. Daddy would like that.” 

“Oh, my gosh.” 

Before he had a chance, Link lowered himself on Rhett’s lap, as the second verse began, moving against him, shaking his head when Rhett tried to hold his hips.

“No touching the dancers, Sir. Wait your turn.” 

“Fuck, you look so good.” 

“Hmm… You thinking about fucking me again, or you...mmm…” Link continued rolling his hips in time to the song, “Rather I was on my knees, sucking that big dick I can feel in your pants.” 

“Link...I...uh…” 

He leaned forward, his mouth close to his ear. “Will you take off your shirt for me, baby. I wanna see you while I’m dancing for my good boy. Please?” 

Link stood, still straddling Rhett’s thighs, giving him some space to move, his own hips moving with the song, his hand resting on Rhett’s shoulder for balance, and ownership. He was taking back what was his. Rhett would catch up shortly.

Rhett pulled his shirt off over his head, with some help from Link, throwing it onto the couch, slouching slightly further down in the chair, his eyes fixed to Link’s as his hand first moved over his own chest under the shirt and waistcoat before they moved over Rhett’s chest, kissing him before stepping back and dancing for him.

_Flesh and bone_

_By the telephone_

_Lift up the receiver_

_I'll make you a believer_

Link turned with the crop back in hand, smiling as seductively as he could manage, which was plenty in Rhett’s opinion. He traced a path down Rhett’s torso, until it came to rest against Rhett’s crotch over the button of his jeans, and then slid it down the front of his pants. Rhett got the hint and undid them, pausing to look up at Link, nodding again at the tilt of Link’s head and pulled his cock free, realising it was probably meant to be Link half naked, rather than himself, but he was too turned on to care.

_Take second best_

_Put me to the test_

_Things on your chest_

_That we need to confess_

But then Link too was removing his pants and underwear, his shirt and so on remaining on him, but open. Link lowered himself against him again, moving slowly in time to the music, his hands on his shoulders, waiting for the bridge.

“This ok, honey?” 

“Mmm, yes, Link. Very, ok.” He loved how Link was moving over his dick, letting him slide between his cheeks, so close to fucking him, but...deliciously far.

_I will deliver_

_You know I'm a forgiver_

_Reach out and touch faith_

_Reach out and touch faith_

_Your own, personal, Jesus._

He leaned over and grabbed the collar, unhooking the leash and draping that over the back of the chair. He rested his hand against Rhett’s chest and spoke quietly in his ear to be heard over the music. Feeling Rhett holding his breath.

“Why don’t you put this where you believe it belongs, Rhett,?” he said before leaning back and moving against him, as impartial as he could manage, with Rhett’s dick so close to being inside him.

Rhett’s eyes travelled over him slowly, half undressed in his waistcoat and tie, grinding against his dick in apparently need, if his erection was anything to go by, glasses and hair askew. 

Link watched as Rhett place the collar around his own neck, accepting the weight of it, and all it stood for again, tilting his head slowly to reveal the buckle. 

“Will you help me, Sir?” 

Link smiled. “Of course, baby.” 

He fastened the collar quickly, kissing along Rhett’s neck, his mouth, as he applied some lube with his hand, and began lowering himself smoothly on Rhett’s cock, taking both of their breath away, his hands gripping Rhett’s shoulders.

_I will deliver, you know I’m a forgiver._

“Oh, my god. Sir. You….” 

Link lifted himself off him slightly before lowering himself again. “Mmmm, I hadn’t finished with this cock of yours today.”

“Oh….gosh….” 

“So, I’m gonna do this...oh, honey, you really do feel great…. uh...I’ll do it, uh…. how I need it done, until you come one more time inside me, and then I’m gonna take you to my bed and take what’s mine….mmmm….move with me, honey, uh….yeah….so nice, baby….and then I’m gonna take you, however the fuck I like.”

Link secured the leash to the collar and held it, wrapped around his fist.

“Oh, fuck. Yes, Sir, please.”

_Reach out and touch faith_

Link grabbed Rhett’s hand and wrapped it around his cock. Whispering in his ear again to be heard over the music as his hips ground into Rhett’s lap. “Make your Daddy feel good, baby, and I’ll take extra good care of you later.” 

“Oh, yes, Sir. I uh… is this ok?”

“It’s perfect, my good, good boy. Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Song referenced: Personal Jesus - Marilyn Manson version  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rl6fyhZ0G5E


End file.
